Nocturnus Clan
The Nocturnus Clan is an army of Echidnas, Gizoids and various other beings led by Imperator Pir'oth Ix. They are a highly technologically advanced civilisation with warmongering ambitions and a thirst for control. While their former rivals, the Knuckles Clan, were based on Mayan Civilization, the Nocturnus Clan are heavily based on the Roman Empire and, because of their similarities to the Vandenreich (From the Bleach series), the Nazi Empire. Their goal is to destroy Argus in order to control the Twilight Cage and the outer world. In order to do this, they require the Master Emerald. Members : (* - Nocturnus Schutzstaffel) Others Bases *Nocturne *Voxai Colony Alpha *New Rome Weapons The Nocturnus Clan have access to numerous weapons, including laser cannons which are often arm-mounted. They also wield Leech Blades, Energy Swords and Nocturne Blades. Nocturne Praetorians wield discs that can be thrown or be used as a blade. Gizoids can use a wide variety of weapons. Almost every Sternritter uses a weapon of their own. This is known as a Spirit Weapon, which they can create at will, even if it is destroyed. Most of the Sternritters carry a device known as a Medallion, which can steal a specific ability from it's user. This can include Bankai and powerful techniques used in Super Forms. This ability is lost and returned to it's user if the Medallion is stolen by it's user, destroyed or the Medallion's owner dies. Special War Powers The Special War Powers are six people who hold great recognition from the Nocturnus Clan. Described as "beasts" by Novissime, the Special War Powers each play a potentially pivotal role during the Nocturnus Clan's invasion and the subsequent battles to follow. These powers are powerful enough that just one's detainment prompted the Nocturnus to move forwards with their goals, against the opposing Black Arms, Shroobs and other forces. Rejected Candidates *'Rosalina' - Recognised as the "Star Goddess", Rosalina possesses incredible latent power. She was rejected due to how Pir'oth Ix considered her to be a minor setback in his plans, having also sent out Vos Mepte to pose as him merely to learn of her battle strategies and be able to steal her power. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - Originally having been the one who defeated Ix years ago, Sonic is considered a worthy adversary against the Nocturnus Clan, however, as Pir'oth Ix was defeated prior to retrieving his true power, he is not up to the true standards of the clan. *'Nestor the Wise' *'Star Dream' - Star Dream looked directly into the power of the Almighty. However, Star Dream perished, and thus cannot be implemented as a part of the Special War Powers. *'Harvey Who' - A man shrouded completely in mystery. He was not considered merely due to this fact. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - Having come from the Future, Silver has seen the affects of the Almighty, and is immune to their effects. His potential knowledge of Chronos Control, which affects time in a single space, means that he could also potentially nullify the Almighty's power. He is not considered due to his average strength. *'Magolor' *'Dark Matter' *'Argus' - One of the Gods of Destruction. At the time of the Nocturnus Clan's invasion, he was the only known member of the Gods, and was locked into a deep slumber that was the result of being grievously wounded during the Battle of the Gods 10,000 years ago. He was not considered due to him being the target of absorption from Pir'oth Ix. Trivia *The disc weapons wielded by Praetorians and some Sternritter are based on the disc weapons from the TRON franchise. *The Nocturnus Clan's Sternritter are based on the Vandenreich from the Bleach series. Category:Groups Category:Nocturnus Clan